Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2/Benutzer-Kritik
Hooked on a Feeling Vor bereits 2014 kam der unerwartete Überraschungshit Guardians of the Galaxy von James Gunn in die deutschen Kinos. Was dann passierte, ist bereits schon ein kleines Stück Kinogeschichte, Star-Lord, Gamora, Rocket, Drax und Groot brannten sich in die Herzen und vor allem der Lachmuskeln der Zuschauer. Also war klar das mit Vol. 2 eine Fortsetzung ins Haus stünde und diese wurde auch Stolz, samt der restlichen dritten Phase, für das Marvel Universum angekündigt. Nun ist es soweit und Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, so der volle Titel, erschien im Kino. Und nun stellt sich die Frage, kann der Film an den immensen Erwartungen an ihn gerecht werden ? 400px|center|Guardians_of_the_Galaxy_Vol._2_Banner.jpg Um dieser Frage vorerst Elegant auszuweichen, gehen wir zunächst einmal auf die Charaktere ein. Mit Star Lord (Chris Pratt ), Gamora (Zoe Saldana), Drax (Dave Bautsita), Rocket (Bradley Cooper), Groot (Vin Diesel) und den neuen Guardians Nebula (Karen Gillan) und dem verbannten Yondu (Michael Rooker) kehrt die selbsternannte "Familie" zurück auf die große Leinwand und schlägt sich als Söldnertruppe druch's Leben. Durch einen Diebstahl eines wertvollen Artefakts von den Sovereigns, werden die Guardians erneut verfolgt und müssen auf einem Planeten notlanden. Auf welchem sie auf Ego (Kurt Russel), Peters Vater und die etwas schrille Mantis (Pom Kliementieff) treffen. Vol. 2 krankt hierbei an mehreren kleinen Beschwerden, denn zum merkt man ganz deutlich das Regisseur und Drehbuchautor James Gunn, versucht eine sehr emotionale Geschichte zu erzählen, allerdings, fiel es mir schwer zu einem Zeitpunkt überhaupt Mitleid oder einen Bezug zu den Charakteren zu finden. Auf der anderen Seite nimmt sich der Film an manchen vielen Stellen viel zu Ernst und viel Ernster als das Prequel. Die Leichtfüßigkeit und die schrägen Witze fehlen einfach oder sind nicht gut umgesetzt und gehen deshalb verloren. Und zu allem entsetzen ist da dann noch der nervige Fast & Furious-Familien-Pathos den Vin Diesel ja schon bestens kennen sollte. Auch der Awesome Mix. 2, sprich die Musik ist nicht gut gewählt und die Lieder zu austauschbar. Die Besten Charaktere, wie der neu eingeführte Taserface (Chris Sullivan) oder Stakar Ogord (Sylvester Stallone) bekommen viel zu wenig Screen-Time, obwohl gerade die neuen Revagers ein wenig Leichtfüßigkeit gebracht hätten. Das ist verschenktes Potential! Auf der anderen Seite macht gerade das Zusammenspiel von Drax und Mantis besonders viel Spaß und sorgt für gute Lacher. Ein Wendepunkt im Film konnte mich ebenfalls überzeugen, sowie die Unsummen an Easter-Eggs und Referenzen. Die Schauspieler machen ihre Sachen alle ganz gut, einige bekommen eine sehr spannende Hintergrundgeschichte verpasst und andere einfach einen größeren Auftritt. Wie zum Beispiel Kraglin (Sean Gunn). Fazit: Im Vorfeld sagte Gunn bereits, das es sich bei Vol. 2 um einen Film über Väter handle. Dieses übergeordnete Thema sorgt für sehr viele emotionale Momente, aber stellenweise auch für unpassend brutale und Bier-Ernste Stellen. Die Schauspieler funktionieren Toll, und der ein oder andere Lacher ist auch vorhanden. Allerdings ist der Film im Vergleich zum Ersten Teil um Längen schlechter. Die Witze wollen teilweise einfach nicht zünden und der Familien-Pathos ist einfach nervig. Vol.2 ist in meinen Augen zwar kein schlechter Film, aber definitiv einer der schlechteren Marvel Filme und auch kein Vergleich zum Ersten Teil. Da wäre mehr drin gewesen. Kategorie:Benutzer-Kritik